The optical fiber, a shorthand for light guide fiber, is a fiber made of glass or plastic, which can be used as a light conducting tool. A ribbon fiber is formed in such a manner that a multi-core fiber (4, 6, 8, 12-core, etc.) is stuck together using a special material to form a pair (aka a ribbon), and further, a fiber cable is formed by multiple pairs (ribbons) in accordance with the relevant standard. The previously mentioned ribbon fiber is mainly composed of ribbon fibers (hereinafter referred to as the original ribbon fiber) having a diameter of 250 μm (including coating). With the development of the optical fiber technology, a ribbon fiber (hereinafter referred to as the new ribbon fiber) having a diameter of 200 μm (including coating) has recently appeared. Because the new ribbon fiber has narrower internal spacing and the overall height and width of the fiber are reduced compared with the original ribbon fiber, the original ribbon fiber holding tool cannot clamp the new ribbon fiber. Moreover, due to extremely small internal spacing of the new ribbon fiber, the problem of poor welding effect is apt to occur when it is placed on the fusion splicer for welding. Therefore, the new ribbon fiber cannot be placed on the original fusion splicer for welding.
Patent CN200680001870.4 discloses a fiber holder which is mainly composed of a base, a cover and a limiting part, and the fiber holder can be used to hold the ribbon fiber.
However, this holder cannot solve the clamping problem of the new ribbon fiber, and the use of this holder cannot allow a new ribbon fiber to be welded by the original fusion splicer, and in the field of engineering operations, the purchase of new fusion splicers often cost too much.